murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Us Ask the Maiden
"Let Us Ask the Maiden" is the eleventh episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. It first aired on May 13, 2009. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the death of a young man, Nathan Siebold, who died just after prayers at his synagogue. Dr. Ogden concludes that he died of blood poisoning as a result of a consistent and lengthy exposure to arsenic. Nathan worked for Isaac Begelman and there was obviously an attachment between him and Begelman's daughter Devra. She however had another suitor in the form of Dr. Simon Goldberg. As Murdoch delves into the case, he comes to believe that Devra was forcibly being kept away from Nathan against her will and that she too is suffering from arsenic poisoning. When Sam Fineman, Nathan's best friend, is severely beaten by Isaac's goons for forming a union, the case begins to make sense and sends Murdoch down a different line of inquiry. Character Revelations * William realizes he still loves Julia and has difficulty in communicating that to Enid. Continuity *William Murdoch's memories of being with Julia Ogden begins again. Historical References *The Ward was an area of Toronto bound by College Street, Queen Street, Yonge Street, and University Avenue that saw a large influx of Jewish immigration from Eastern Europe in the 1890s. Over the twentieth century, the Jewish community eventually moved out west while an incoming wave of Italian immigrants moved in. Eventually, they established themselves and moved away to what is now known as Little Italy. The Ward was then occupied primarily by Chinese immigrants, and the Ward was home to the first Chinatown. Over time, more land was purchased by developers and the Ward was demolished, the land being used to build condominiums in what is now known as Toronto's Discovery District. * The title of this episode is from Genesis 24:1-67 when Abraham’s servant Eliezer proposes to take Rebecca back to Canaan to marry Isaac, but he is told by Rebecca’s family (Abraham’s cousins, who were not into his new religion): ‘Let us ask the maiden.’ This tradition prevents forced and arranged marriages. Literary Quotes and References * The Book of Zohar * Song of Solomon Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Higgins Sarah Allen as Enid Jones Guest Cast Albert Schultz as Isaac Begelman Kristopher Turner as Sam Fineman Sam Malkin as Rabbi Dinitz Bethany Jillard as Devra Begleman Jonathan Walker as Simon Goldberg Michael Bodnar as Jerzy Piezlowski Derek Moran as Nathan Siebold Uncredited Cast Gallery 211 letter.JPG|Murdoch trying to write a letter 211 Try flowers.JPG|Try flowers instead 211AsktheMaiden 1.JPG|At the Ward 211AsktheMaiden 2.JPG|Devra goes to Nathan's body 211AsktheMaiden 4.JPG|Devra accuses the Rabbi 211AsktheMaiden 5.JPG|Explaining Rebecca and Let Us Ask the Maiden 211AsktheMaiden 6.JPG|Dr. Odgen needs another test 211AsktheMaiden 7.JPG|Murdoch and the chalkboard 211AsktheMaiden 8.JPG|William returns to the book 211AsktheMaiden9.JPG|Behold, my love, thou art fair, 211AsktheMaiden11.JPG|thy love is better than wine 211AsktheMaiden 13.JPG 211AsktheMaiden12.JPG 211AsktheMaiden 14.JPG 211AsktheMaiden 15.JPG 211AsktheMaiden Dear Julia.JPG Category:Season Two